yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoyagi Hajime
'Aoyagi Hajime ' is a third-year student at Sohoku High School and a member of the Sohoku High Bicycle Club. Despite not able to join the Inter High team during his first and second years, he became vice captain of the cycling club during his third year and was able to complete the training camp, ensuring his spot on the race for the first time. Appearance As a second-year student and earlier, Aoyagi is depicted with short, straight brown hair that covers one eye. Aoyagi's eyes have been colored both gold and blue in the manga. In the anime, his eyes are black without detail until the movie, where he's given brown eyes. Aoyagi is often seen wearing clothes with an exclamation mark on them. In the manga, when he becomes a third year after the first Inter High, he is drawn with shoulder-length dark blond hair. Personality He is usually silent and only speaks when necessary. Even if he rarely speaks, he thinks a lot and cares a great deal about his friends and teammates. He is particularly close to Teshima and Tadokoro, his mentor, but he is shown to be friendly with all the Sohoku members after his defeat in the Training Camp. He's even more friendly in his third year, where he opens up more socially. He seems to have developed a closer relationship with Naruko since they are both sprinters, and with Koga since he is a fellow third-year. Aoyagi even refers to the team as a "six-man-team". Also, he developed a curious mentor-apprentice relationship with his rookie and first-year Kaburagi which he uses messages written in a role to teach and develop on him cycling improvements based on what he learned during his three years at the club. Skills and Techniques Aoyagi starts out as a fairly strong cyclist, but still in the realm of "average," which is why Teshima devises plans to make the best of their combined skills. Teshima and Aoyagi both have far better-developed leg muscles as they trained hard after being scratched from the 41st Inter High. After that, when they were named as Captain and Vice Captain, they took out the sprint race by brute force over the first years. He then lost to Tadokoro Jin and Naruko in the Bay Shoreline Criterium. During their third year in high school, Aoyagi and Teshima practice working separately in preparation for their different roles. Aoyagi follows in Tadokoro's footsteps, becoming a sprinter and developing his own version of Tadokoro's style. He sucks in a lot of air, making his body appear much rounder than it usually is, which gives him a burst of speed, known as "Supersonic Oxygen Human Bullet Aoyagi Train". The drawback for Aoyagi is that it is not good for final sprints because this technique is only useful for pulling teammates. Aoyagi also develops an original technique called "Bambi Style" which involves concentrating his energy in his thighs. By doing so, he can ride in a higher cadence, and can accelerate faster in corners. However, as this technique is used for final sprints, it cannot be sustained for more than 150m. Known Personal Achievements Trivia ;Likes * Touring art galleries on his days off * Plum rice ballsYowapeda Episode 33 Omake * Cabbage * Playing DS games * Drawing scenery ;Talents * Illustration (scored a perfect 5 for his art grade in middle school) ;Best subject * Humanities in general ;Worry * While he has confidence in his stamina, he gets hot easily so is constantly worried that he is unable to pace himself properly ;Misc * Owns a dog that doesn't bark * Aoyagi and Teshima were in the same class in first and second year. In third year they're in separate classes. * His 'Victory' glove is one half of a single pair shared with Teshima. They bought it together. * If Aoyagi fell in love, he would only talk about what’s most important. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club Category:Sprinter